MegaMan EXE: II : The End Of Rivalry
by 0ZERO0
Summary: What began as a regular, late-night mission for Chaud ends up changing his life forever. In a weird twist of events, what started not only as a rivalry between companies, but also between families, ends up as the opposite... YaixChaud. FINISHED?
1. It's Getting Late

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 1: It's Getting Late**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Rain poured down fiercely from the blackened night sky. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by the booming thunder.

Normally, the night was a time for sleep and rest, but the thunderstorm turned one girl's opportunity for a beauty sleep into a living nightmare.

Yai sat upwards in her bet, holding her knees so she was in a fetal-position.

"Miss Yai, would you like me to try once more to get the sound-proofing system to run?" Glyde asked from her PET. She took her PET from her nightstand and brought it into view.

"No, thanks, Glyde," she replied, her voice shaking.

Thunder rattled the air, making her squeal.

"Besides, it's been broken for days," she added.

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, this time, closer to her mansion. Yai squeaked again, while she pulled the blanket from its end on her lap and she enveloped her entire body in it.

Yai had never told anyone but Glyde, that she was afraid of lightning. This fear was caused when Yai witnessed a man being struck by lightning on television when she was a child.

Outside, raindrops crackled loudly onto the hard pavement below. A young adult walked with quiet steps down the sidewalk around DenTech Elementary, his hands in his pockets and his gaze at the ground in front of him. Alongside him, a gate covered a large yard filled to the brim with various animal shaped bushes.

What caught his eye was the one light on in the mansion beyond the tall fence, and he knew it was coming from her room.

"_Ever since that whole elevator incident during the N1 Grand Prix, she's been clinging to me like a lost child. What's wrong with her? What's her deal?"_

He continued to look at the window, searching for signs of life. He stopped at the gate and took out his PET.

"_3:25AM. Perfect."_

He sighed and put his PET away from the rain, and he turned to continue walking. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Mr. Blaze, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Glyde's voice came from the terminal at the gate. "Please stay here for a moment."

Glyde teleported from the gate terminal back to his PET.

"Miss Yai, Chaud is waiting at the gate."

Yai immediately took the blanket off of her head and looked out the window. All she saw was darkness and a Net Saver standing in the rain under a dim streetlight.

"Let me speak with him, Glyde," she commanded. Glyde followed her orders and connected the PET to the gate's terminal.

The terminal screen lit up once again, showing Yai's face with a look of (fake) frustration.

"What do **you** want, Chaud?" she asked rudely with mock-anger. She opened her eyes only to find nobody at the other end. Through all the heavy rain, she heard frantic footsteps taking off away from the mansion.

"HEY! How rude!"

Chaud continued to run down the sidewalk, not hearing Yai's voice behind him. He held his PET in front of him.

"Someone's attacking the Net? At this hour!?" he asked Protoman.

"That's what Famous' email said," the red Navi responded. "The Darkloid is trying to break through SciLab's firewall!"

"We need to get to a computer, and fast!"

**--Lan's House--**

Lan PET started to shake violently on his desk. The rumbling did not wake him up, but Megaman calling out to him was surprisingly enough to wake him.

"Ugh…" Lan groaned sleepily. "Megaman, why did you wake me so early?"

"You have a call from Chaud waiting," his Navi replied. "He says it's urgent."

"So… you woke me up from a dream about curry pancakes for a phone call?"

"YES, NOW ANSWER IT!"

"Hello?" Lan talked to his PET, waiting for a reply.

"Lan," Chaud's voice was filled with desperation. "SciLab is under attack!"

Lan awoke immediately, his eyes widening and his straight posture returning.

"THIS EARLY!?"

"Yes, I need you to jack Megaman into the Cyberworld in case I need backup."

"That's the first time I've actually heard you ASK for help!" Lan commented wittily.

"You smart-a**, Lan," Chaud fumed with frustration.

"Whatever. Jack in! Megaman, power up!" Lan exclaimed. "Stream to SciLab as soon as possible!"

"No problem, Lan," Megaman did as he was told. He arrived at SciLab a mere minute after.

Megaman swiftly touched the floor of the Cyber-Matrix, seeing a white-haired, crimson Navi in front of him.

"Nice to see you, Protoman," he greeted politely.

Protoman simply nodded.

"Megaman, there's a Darkloid attacking the firewall," Protoman briefed the Navi. "He knows not of our presence, but if we don't hurry, he will have full access to SciLab's mainframe."

Megaman now nodded, understanding and knowing exactly what to do. The cobalt-blue Navi scanned the landscape and spotted a black figure near one side of the large barrier protecting SciLab.

The Darkloid appeared to be cutting through the firewall like a knife to butter.

Megaman advanced swiftly, armed with his weapon-of-choice (his Megabuster, in case you didn't get it). Upon closer inspection, however, Megaman realized that this was no Darkloid.

Protoman advanced next to Megaman, drawing his red Cybersword and placing it in front of him, getting ready to swing. As he approached the Darkloid, he noticed this battle would not be easily one.

"Bass!" the two Navis gasped together.

The black and yellow Navi turned to face them, a smirk forming under his cloak.

"Cybersword!" Protoman yelled, still advancing. He attempted, and failed, to his Bass with brute force, as Bass had disappeared from sight. Bass reappeared behind Protoman and he shot blasts from his twin busters, the flaming projectiles coming at Protoman before he had a chance to move.

Protoman fell forwards onto one of his knees.

"Charged shot!" Megaman called out into the Cyberworld, shooting a large buster shot at Bass, who avoided it without trouble.

What Bass did next was completely unexpected. He disappeared from sight and his voice rang through the room.

"I will be back," Bass began. "And next time, try not to bore me."

The NetOPs looked on with shock.

"…That's it?!" Lan was the first to speak up. "He chickened out!"

"I don't think so," Chaud contradicted his fellow Net Saver. "I don't know why he left without even being hurt, but I think this whole thing was a set-up."

"Maybe you're right…"

"I probably am. Judging from experience, I would say I'm more right than you."

"Shut up. Megaman, jack out," Lan said, yawning the whole time, then licking his lips and staring to drool as something occurred to him. "Time to get back to my curry pancakes!"

"See you, Protoman," Megaman bade farewell to the crimson swordsman.

"Bye, kid."

Chaud summoned Protoman out from the gates of SciLab.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" Protoman buttlered his NetOP.

"Yes, can you get me a limo?"

**-END CHAPTER -**

---

**ALRIGHT! I'm back to finish this one off now!**

**Expect Chapter REALLY SOON!**

**-0Zero0**


	2. Strange

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 2: Strange…**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

After a storm like the one the night before, one would expect to see puddles littered everywhere, but to everyone's surprise, everything managed to dry up miraculously.

Dex, Lan, Maylu, Yai and Tory were walking to school together, side by side, when they spotted a red figure in the distance by the gates.

"I wonder who that is?" Tory pondered in the middle of their conversation.

Upon approaching the gate, the figure began to take the form of someone they all knew very well.

"Hey Chaud," Lan was the first to greet him, yawning. "Why are you here? Did you change schools or something?"

"Lan, you know I don't go to school anymore," he began, his voice slightly slower and more tired sounding than usual. "I'm only here because I have to ask you something about Megaman."

"What is it?"

"After the fight with Bass last night-"

"You fought Bass last night?!" Dex interrupted, confused.

"Let me finish!" Chaud ordered. "After the battle, Protoman started sensing some strange energy, and he can't tell if it's his own power or some outside source."

"Lan!" Megaman called to his brother from his PET. "I can feel it too!"

"Megaman," Lan brought his PET into view. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… only began to feel it… just right now."

"Megaman, you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just an intense amount of power… It feels so… familiar!"

"That's what Protoman told me," Chaud added.

"Say Chaud?" Yai burst into their conversation and broke it with an annoyed tone, getting Chaud's attention. "Just what were you doing at MY house last night? Hmm?"

"I was just going for a walk, and I just happened to pass by your house," he explained, then smiled. "Boy, your father sure does spoil you, letting a little tyke like you stay up THAT late."

"HEY!!!" Yai yelled, offended, and a vein bulging from her forehead.

"I'll see you guys around," Chaud began to leave, walking down the sidewalk in the direction the others had just came from. A black stretch-limousine pulled up. "Oh, and Yai?"

"WHAT!?" Yai was fuming with anger, her eyes fiery red.

"Call me when you're not having a tantrum, I have to talk to you about something."

Yai's reddened face hid her blush from Chaud's proposal.

"_Is it possible…"_ she thought. _"Is he going to make his move and ask MOI, Miss Yai Ayano, out on a date?"_

Yai shook away the thought, remembering Chaud was more concerned about his company than anything else, and that he probably doesn't have time for a girlfriend.

The driver quickly opened the door of the limo for Chaud and the multi-shaded haired boy disappeared inside the vehicle. The door closed as the chauffer got back into the driver's seat and drove off.

"What do you think he wants you to call him for?" Maylu asked her friend.

"Probably something business related," Yai replied.

"You can never really tell with that guy, can you?" Lan stated.

Yai shrugged and they all began to walk through the school's gates.

**-END CHAPTER -**

---

**ALRIGHT! I'm back to finish this one off now!**

**Expect Chapter REALLY SOON!**

**-0Zero0**


	3. Child's Play

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 3: Child's Play**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

A smirk formed on Dex's face as soon as Ms Mari turned to write on the board. A sudden impulse had kicked in five minutes into the class, and for the past two, he has been itching to act on his urge.

He swiftly, but silently grabbed his pencil case and opened it, grabbing two of his large erasers.

He smiled evilly, seeing Lan asleep in his desk one row ahead of him, to the left. He held one eraser far at his side and quickly, with all his might, he pitched the eraser at the back of his head.

"AHHH!" Lan groaned loudly, waking up instantly. He rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Is there a problem, Lan?" Ms. Mari interrogated sharply.

"No Ms. Mari," he said innocently.

The elementary school teacher rolled her eyes and went back to her lesson. Dex and Gutsman covered their mouths to muffle their laughter, and it was barely working. Lan now opened his pencil case, determined to get his revenge.

"Lan, maybe you shouldn't," Megaman cautioned. Just as his Navi finished his protest, and eraser flew at the side of Lan's face at jet speed. Lan grabbed and grimaced. After the pain faded, he whispered to Megaman: "I am getting my revenge."

Megaman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he spoke in an annoyed tone.

Just then, Roll teleported into the computer on Lan's desk.

"Hey Mega!" she greeted warmly, blushing faintly.

"Good morning, Roll!" Megaman welcomed her, as he, too, blushed.

Meanwhile, Lan was rummaging through his pencil case, trying to find something to throw back at Dex. His eyes finally fell upon his sharp scissors. Perfect.

Lan pulled the scissors from his pencil case, getting a glare from Megaman.

"Woah woah woah!" he said, confused. "Lan, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Don't worry," Lan laughed. " I'm just going to scare him a bit."

Lan turned to face Dex and began cutting the air, and evil look covering his face. He drew the scissors back in a way that made it look like he was going to throw them. Dex's eyes widened and his skin paled a bit.

"No, please!" he begged loudly. "Don't hurt me!"

By now, Lan had put his scissors back, Dex not seeing it, however, as his face was buried in his arms. Everyone in the class was now glaring holes in the crybaby.

"Dex, I would appreciate it if you disrupt my class!" Ms. Mari scolded angrily. "You're being tested on this, so open your notebook and copy this down!"

Dex looked up, a stuttering mess as he tried to compose himself. Maylu covered her mouth with her arm , obviously trying to cover her laughter. Her face turned beat red and she buried her face into her desk Yai and Tory giggled at the stupefied Dex, while Lan sat in his desk triumphantly.

**--Later—**

The rest of the day passed painfully slowly; Yai was eager to call Chaud, making the glacial-paced minutes slow even further. When the bell rang for the final time, the kids all cheered, and pushed and shoved to leave and get home as soon as possible.

"Yeah!" Dex said happily, meeting with his friends. "It's finally over."

"I know!" Tory agreed. "I thought it would never end!"

"Hey Yai?" Maylu asked, breaking Yai out of her sudden trance. "Don't you think you should call Chaud?"

Yai nodded silently.

"Yeah," she responded. "I wonder what he wants to talk about?"

"Probably something business related," Lan added in, not wanting to feel left out,

"Hey everyone, Dex and I are going to jack-in and meet at the Coliseum a little later," Tory informed the rest of the group. "Do you want to come too?"

They all nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, see you all then," Dex said, before turning to Lan. "And Lan?"

"Yeah?"

"Gutsman and I have been training, and we challenge you and Megaman!"

"You're on, Dex!" Lan accepted his challenge.

Maylu and Yai looked at each other, sweatdropping. "Boys."

**-END CHAPTER -**

---

**Okay! There's chapter 3. The fourth one's all written, I just have to type it up :P**

**Chapter 4 will be up next weekend.**

**-0Zero0**


	4. The Phone Call

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 4: The Phone Call**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Yai shut the door to her room as soon as her body got through. She placed her bag next to her desk and slowly looked around the room. Everything seemed to match in her room: the crème-coloured walls, the hardwood flooring and the pink carpeting, the pink and yellow queen-sized bed, and the golden laptop. Yet, everything seemed to change at this moment, to be so different. It was probably her racing thoughts, but the colours seemed to fade away to darkness.

"Miss Yai," Glyde's voice broke the silence and broke Yai out of her sudden funk. "I suggest you –"

"Call Chaud," Yai finished her Navi's sentence. "I know, Glyde. In fact, I was just about to do that."

Yai brought her PET into view and brought up the phone menu, selecting Chaud's number and waiting for him to answer. The screen soon showed Chaud.

"Hey Yai," he said in his usual stuck-up tone. Yai blushed at his sight, her heart tripping as well.

"Hey Chaud," she replied, her voice containing a slightly dreamy tone. "What did you want to talk about?

"About this whole thing," he began in a more serious tone. "Look, is it okay if we talk in person?"

"O-okay," Yai agreed, her face on fire.

"Alright. And Yai?"

"Yes?"

"You're face is really red. You sick? Or did you try to cover up that big forehead of yours with some tomatoes?"

Yai growled slightly.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much," she said angrily.

"Okay. Meet me in the park in five minutes?"

"Fine.

Yai hung up with a large sigh.

"Miss Yai, is something wrong?" Glyde inquired, concerned.

"Yes Gylde, I'm fine," she assured her Navi. "It's just… so weird…"

"What is it?"

"It's just that… whenever I see him, my heart beats faster… and my chest hurts…"

"Miss Yai, it seems you are lovesick."

"What are you trying to say, Glyde?"

"I think you may be in love with Chaud."

"What? In love with Chaud?"

"I'm sorry if offended you, Miss."

Yai clenched slightly, slowly putting her PET to her waist.

"_I know I like him… but love? It can't be! He's such a jerk, and he only cares about himself!" _she lied to herself. _"But he's so handsome, and how can I say he's selfish when he's always out there helping others?"_

She shrugged and headed outside.

**-END CHAPTER -**

---

**Wow. I'm soooo sorry that I took this long; I've just been so busy with school and exams are coming up very soon.**

**That's the only excuse I have. You guys are so awesome and I would never leave you hanging. Chapter 5 and maybe 6 later tonight.**

**-0Zero0**


	5. Misleading Meeting

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 5: Misleading Meeting**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Chaud stood silently on the dome at the peaceful park. No children were in sight. He waited patiently for Yai to appear. He blinked slowly, him mind obviously elsewhere.

To be exact, the only thing going through his mind was the pondering of how he was going to tell this to her. It made him shiver slightly, knowing she probably wouldn't be pleased with what he was about to tell her.

"Hi Chaud," a voice came from behind him, derailing his train of thought. He effortlessly jumped down from the dome and turned to face Yai.

"Hello," he began in his normal tone. "Listen, I called you out here because I have something important to tell you that can only really be discussed face to face."

"_This is it," _she thought, now visibly blushing. _"He's going to confess his feelings for me!"_

"Yai, BlazeQuest is offering six billion Zennies for AyanoTech," Chaud said nonchalantly, like he would with any other business deal. Yai's face turned completely crimson; she gritted her teeth, smoke blowing from her ears.

"DO YOU NOT CARE HOW A GIRL FEELS!?"

"What?" Chaud asked, completely perplexed.

"I guess coming out here was a complete mistake!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you could possibly be this narrow-minded!"

"So, I guess we don't have a deal?"

"You're unbelievable!" she screamed, now starting to cry. "I can't believe I thought you could be nice."

Chaud's head was spinning with confusing, and he couldn't control his normal human instincts. He slowly closed the gap between himself and the girl in front of him, bringing her into a comforting embrace. Seeing Yai cry like this somehow set something off inside him, making him even more sceptical about what was going on. His arm starting rubbing Yai's back comfortingly, Chaud unable to stop it, as it now seemed to have a mind of its own. He uncontrollably pulled her closer.

"_What the hell am I doing?" _he struggled within himself. _"Why can I not stop myself? This makes absolutely no sense. Can someone tell me what's going on!?"_

"Let go of me!" Yai half-yelled, not knowing what to think either. She struggled weakly, still managing to enjoy this awkward embrace. Luckily for Yai, Chaud couldn't let go. Chaud realized now in his mind that this was the right thing to do, so he continued, now regaining control. Yai melted herself against his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Chaud released the blonde slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this," he apologized. "I'm wasting your time."

Chaud turned and walked away.

"It's okay," she whispered quietly to herself.

The last thing she heard was the beeping of his PET, followed by the sound of frantic footsteps.

**-END CHAPTER -**

---

**Haha, two chapters in one day. Chapter 6 soon.**

**Love,**

**-0Zero0**


	6. Playing With Fire

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 6: Playing With Fire**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Chaud sighed heavily.

"Burnerman again?" he groaned into his PET.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Famous replied.

"Where is he hiding this time?"

"He's at the DenTech Waterworks."

"Great. That means he's trying to boil humans in hopes of getting lobster. I'm on my way now."

Chaud continued running down the sidewalk, catching many glares from pedestrians as he passed by. Turning at a nearby corner, he saw the waterworks in the distance with a large crowd at the front gates; an immediate sign that something was indeed wrong.

Upon reaching the back of an angry, noisy mob collected at the gate, Chaud noticed many of the people here were wearing heavy bandaging.

"Excuse me sir," he asked a bandaged man at random from the crowd. "What happened?"

"I was going to have a bath. I ran the water at lukewarm temperature, as I usually would. I went to test the temperature, and I stuck my whole hand in the stream, and it turns out the water was beyond boiling temperature! I can't feel my hand!" he explained in a furious, desperate tone, before turning back towards the waterworks and shouting at the top of his lungs like the rest of the people.

Chaud turned away from the crowd and began to run.

"Sir, where are you going?" Protoman inquired from the PET at his NetOP's waist.

"I'm going to find another way in. Nothing is getting between me and deleting this freak once and for all!"

Chaud ran next to the long span of fence, the sidewalk coming to a stop and a dip as the road led into a parking lot. Running through the gate, he listened closely for any signs of distress. In a nearby building, not large, but smaller than most of the others, he heard a blaring siren. A grin crossed the Net Saver's face.

"_I have you now," _he thought to himself.

The door into the structure opened as the black and white haired boy looked for a place to jack in. The rapid temperature change from the cool breeze outside to the boiling humidity in the room caused Chaud to wipe his brow and blink. He looked around. A large sign above showed the word: "Treatment." Chaud's eyes fell on a large computer with two men working frantically to fix the problem.

"Nothing seems to be working!" one man yelled to the other.

"I know, same here!" the other replied.

"Hi," Chaud interrupted. "Excuse me, I need to borrow your computer for a few moments."

"Hey, who are you?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I'm a Net Saver. Please get out of my way before I have you arrested for obstruction of justice," he replied in his usual serious tone.

The two looked at one another and quickly stood up, backing away from the computer.

"Jack In! Protoman, power up!"

The crimson Navi streamed quickly into the Cybermatrix, crashing down to the transparent-red floor below.

"Chaud, he's definitely in here. This place is like a furnace."

"Tell me about it," his NetOP replied.

"Hello, Protoman," a neutral, yet menacing tone came from behind him. Protoman turned his head, only to see a red and white fist smashing into his face with brute force. The heroic Net Navi fell onto his back.

"Protoman!" Chaud yelled, now concerned. "Don't worry, I have a trick up my sleeve."

"Aww, so easily burnt out?" Burnerman taunted, grinning as his right fist turned to a sword of blue flame.

"Protoman, Aqua Sword Battle Chip in! Download!"

Protoman's right arm quickly took the shape of the sword his NetOP chose. Protoman rose slowly, trying to stabilize himself. He held his sword out, beckoning for Burnerman to make the first move.

Burnerman grinned even more, charging and swinging with all of his might. It was now Protoman's turn to grin. Protoman swiftly ducked and stabbed upwards, causing his Aqua Sword to slam into Burnerman's stomach. He kept applying more force, hoping to pierce into Burnerman's chest, but the sword only shattered. He looked at the shards of the sword, bewildered.

"That's not good," Chaud said. A valve to his right was beginning to turn on its own, without Chaud noticing.

"Say goodnight, Protoman!" the Darkloid yelled, turning and slashing his opponent. The Navi flew at least thirty yards before slamming to the ground and sliding several metres.

"No!" The valve continued to loosen.

Burnerman teleported next to the wounded warrior

"Hey, don't say anything, but I have a nice surprise in store for Chaud."

Protoman groaned, seeing the red Darkloid standing over him with a buster-cannon on his right arm. A blue flame appeared and started to grow.

"Look out!" Chaud yelled. "Area Steal Battle Chip in! Download!"

Protoman teleported far away from the corrupt cyber-being, now behind Burnerman's back.

"50% Recovery Chip in!"

The crimson Navi began to glow brightly, before emerging from the light in a much better condition. He looked upwards at his NetOP. His mouth gaped open.

"Chaud, watch out!"

"What are talking about-" the valve next to Chaud popped open. Chaud turned to look, only to have a burst of boiling-hot water crash onto his chest and right shoulder. He screamed out in extreme pain, falling to the ground just out of the stream's reach. He gripped his shoulder and cried out loudly.

"Chaud, I know it's bad, but I need your help!"

Chaud slowly opened his eyes and grabbed a Battle Chip from his pocket, slotting it into his PET immediately. A Cyber Sword formed on his Net Navi's arm. Protoman looked at his arm.

"Chaud-" he began, but stopped to deflect away Burnerman's blue-flame buster shots. "Chaud, I need a Wide Sword and a Long Sword."

The pain faded from Chaud's face as he looked down into his pocket and pulled out the requested Battle Chips. He downloaded the silently, the only noise he made being the grunts of pain.

The three sword merged together, emitting a fierce amount of light. Gripping the handle of the Program Advance, Protoman looked ahead and saw Burnerman coming at him like a bull, all the flames on his body lit and going in for a brutal tackle. Protoman timed his swing perfectly, almost slicing the Darkloid in two.

Burnerman looked down at his wound in disbelief and then at Protoman, scowling fiercely.

"I'll be back," the Darkloid's menacing voice rang as he disappeared.

"_Burnerman Logging Out."_

Chaud looked at his PET next to him, seeing Protoman standing victorious.

"How... was he not deleted?" were the last words he muttered before the pain took over his body and his vision became blurry as he passed out completely.

**-END CHAPTER-**

---

**Wow. This one was actually pretty long, compared to the others. It's actually pretty funny. Here I am, typing this instead of sleeping, as it is now 3:39AM. Huh. Oh well, I don't like sleep, and writing for you guys is a good use of my time, so that's what I'm doing. Next chapter will (probably) be up tomorrow.**

**And guess what? **

…

**Naww, nevermind. I don't want to ruin the surprise. :)**

**Love, always,**

**-0Zero0**

**P.S.: Please review! I need to know what you think of this story so far, what I should work on, and even if you want to flame me, go ahead! All reviews are appreciated! :D**


	7. Waking Up

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 7: Waking Up**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

The sun was just barely above the horizon when Chaud began to open his eyes and observe the area around himself. The blur in his eyes slowly faded, and his surroundings clearly indicated that he was at the hospital.

He tried to sit up, but only groaned in pain as he fell back onto the mattress, the burning sensation too much for him to handle. He tore the blanket away. He was shirtless, bandages covering most of his right shoulder, his bicep and his breast. He carefully felt the bandages, yelping as he touched the covered burns.

"Damn it! Why does my skin hurt so much!?" Just as he spoke, the door opened. A nurse, blonde, surprisingly around the same age as Chaud (14 in this fic) if not barely older, walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Chaud?" she said warmly. "How is our Net Saver today?"

"In a lot of pain. Why am I here?" Chaud asked, getting right down to business.

"Oh. You passed out over at the waterworks last night after getting pretty badly burnt."

"The waterworks? Oh right, the Darkloid attack."

"You fight Darkloids?" the nurse asked, surprisingly bewildered.

"Well... yes. That's what Net Savers do."

"Wait, you're a Net Saver?!"

"You called me at Net Saver when you walked in!"

"Oh yeah!"

There was a short, awkward silence, during which Chaud buried his face in the palm of his hand (_**A/N:**__ As in: *facepalm*, know what I'm sayin'?_), groaning loudly.

"Hey," the nurse began. "Are you single?"

"Just get me a glass of water, will you please?"

"O-okay." The nurse left the room, frowning slightly, closing the door.

"Talk about a dumb blonde, eh?" Protoman said from the nightstand next to Chaud's bed. Chaud smiled slightly. The door opened once again with a click, this time, a male doctor with brown hair walked in.

"Hello. Chaud Blaze, right?" he asked caflmly.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Doctor Cain, I-"

"Before you go on, Doctor, is that blonde nurse going to come back?"

"Oh, you mean Sophie? She's the intern for this floor."

"She's slower than a tortoise being dragged in the opposite direction it's trying to walk in."

"She's not the brightest, but she knows how to do her work properly. Anyways, onto you. You have suffered some pretty nasty first-degree burns on your right side. You will be in bad pain for at least a weak, and you may not be able to leave for a few more days."

"Well that's just great. Doctor Cain, I'm a Net Saver. How am I supposed to help anybody from here?"

"That's where the good news comes in. We've managed to find all of your Battle Chips-"

"You broke into my house?"

"Let me finish, please. We have all your Battle Chips here, and we've managed to get an upgraded internet connection for you. You can do your work from here."

"Thank you. Can I please get a glass of water?" Chaud asked in a scratchy voice.

"Of course. I'll-" at this moment, the nurse walked into the room with a glass and a pitcher of water on a tray. She set the glass down on Chaud's nightstand and filled it.

"Thank you," Chaud spoke, grasping the grass and chugging the contents within seconds. He smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," the nurse smiled back. She turned to the doctor and bowed slightly. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Sophie," he greeted. Sophie slowly walked out of the room. "Okay Chaud, I'll be leaving now. If you need anything else, just press the blue button on the console by your nightstand, and Sophie will be here to help you."

"Thank you." Doctor Cain turned and walked out of the room. Chaud sighed heavily. "Protoman, does anyone know that I'm here?"

"No, Chaud," he replied. "Do you want me to notify anybody?"

"No. Thank you."

"I'm sure some people would want to know."

"Who would honestly care?" Chaud asked, in a very serious tone. Protoman sighed.

"I know someone," and with that, the Navi was gone from Chaud's PET.

Protoman streamed into the Cyberworld, orienting himself from where he currently was. He knew the area well; he was on Beach Street. He approached a terminal, lifting his hand and choosing a menu called "Bookmarks." A list of pages streamed ahead of Protoman. Reading down the list, he found his desired location. He pressed the title with his hand, disappearing in a bright flash.

When the light cleared, the Navi found himself on Yai's homepage. He saw a tall yellow knight ahead.

"Glyde," he demanded. "Where's Yai?"

"I'm right here," Yai said from her room. She had her down, as she had not braided her hair into her usual hairstyle. "What's up?"

"Chaud's in the hospital."

"What?!" Yai shrieked, completely shocked.

"It's nothing that serious, Yai. He just got burned at the waterworks last night when we were fighting Burnerman."

"How did that happen?"

"Burnerman made all the water in DenTech boiling hot and a valve exploded next to him."

"Well, it's a good thing I took my shower later then. But still, I have to go there right now!"

Yai moved about her room, getting all the things she needed. Somehow, within a few seconds, her hair was braided in its usual fashion.

"Let's go, Glyde!" she yelled, grabbing her PET that still had Protoman in it. She walked through three hallways and down a long flight of stairs. "Which hospital is he at?"

"The one on Beach Street."

Yai quickly hopped into a limousine that was parked in front of her front door.

"Beach Hospital, please," she told the chauffer. The driver put the pedal to the metal, and sped off towards Beach Street.

**-END CHAPTER-**

---

**Hey guys! Good news! I have 13 more chapters planned for this fic! :)**

**On a side note, the ToryxIsabella story (well, their relationship, anyway) will be loosely based off of my own experiences, to add more depth to the story. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-0Zero0**


	8. A Friendly Visit

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 8: A Friendly Visit**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Chaud opened the front cover of his PET. He sighed.

"_Protoman has been gone for a long time, I wonder where he is and what he's up to?_" Just as this thought crossed Chaud's mind, Protoman reappeared.

"Protoman, where have you been?" he asked.

"I was just surfing the net for any trouble," Protoman lied. "Nothing."

Chaud sighed. He decided to do something rather than just sit there.

"Protoman," Chaud ordered. "Can you call Famous for me?"

"Alright Chaud," he replied, obeying his NetOP. The PET rang for a few seconds, before Famous showed up on the screen.

"Hello Agent Chaud," Famous said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Famous, I was wondering if you have any missions for me?"

"I'm aware of your current condition, and I'm putting you on temporary leave from Net Saving."

"What?! Why would you do that?" Chaud asked, shocked.

"You're not well. I'm putting Agent Lan on full-time until you're out of there."

"Why would you want that over-confident idiot trying to fix everything?!" he yelled impatiently.

"I thought you two were past the point of rivalry and insulting each other."

"We are, it's just-"

"You're jealous," Famous concluded.

"What?! No, it's just-"

"Unimportant, I know. Sorry about that. The point is: you are in no condition to be battling Darkloids. Understood?"

"Understood," Chaud responded finally after a long pause, in a neutral tone.

"Good," Famous said, ending the call. Chaud closed his PET and set it down on the nightstand, letting out a sigh.

"You okay, Chaud?" Protoman asked. Chaud raised his hand in Protoman's direction, closing his eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied. The door slowly opened. Chaud looked up, seeing Yai's head peaking in.

"Yai? What are you doing here?" Chaud asked, completely surprised.

"Protoman told me you were here," she replied simply, blushing a little.

"Protoman, why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry, Chaud," Protoman said. "Something had to be done to cheer you up."

"But I'm not sad."

"Don't lie to me, either."

"So… umm… C-Chaud?" Yai stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Since you… c-can't go on Net Saver missions for a while-"

"How did you know that?" he asked, confused.

"I, umm… heard from outside the room. Do you mind if I h-help y-you get better? You know, so you can g-go on missions again?"

"It's not necessary," Chaud said, now averting his gaze from the disappointed Yai to the window. "But, if you really wish to help, I suppose you can."

Yai's expression immediately lit up, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Okay, what can I get you?" Yai asked happily, blushing a little more.

"An ice pack, please," Chaud responded, suddenly thankful for his new helper.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Yai listened, a smile still on her face. She walked out the door.

"Miss Yai, are you sure that this is how you want to spend time with Chaud?" Glyde asked a few seconds after she left.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," she responded, remaining optimistic.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" her Net Navi asked, confused by Yai's constant stalling.

"When the timing's right, Glyde!" Yai said, slightly frustrated by her Navi's questions. Glyde stopped his questions, deciding it would be better to let his NetOP do what she wanted to. Yai walked down the hallway, stopping at the door at the end. She casually let herself in, ignoring the "Staff Only" sign on the door. She looked around until she spotted a deep-freeze in the corner. Opening the door, she saw a shelf of ice packs. Reaching in and grabbing the largest one, she closed the door of the freezer and left the room, grabbing a bath-towel from a nearby shelf on the way and wrapping the ice pack with it.

"Here you go," she said sweetly, entering the room. She handed the ice pack to Chaud, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," he said. "My burns are… burning."

Chaud a little to himself at his obvious statement and Yai giggled slightly and blushing a little.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Yai asked, a smile once again on her face.

"No, thanks," Chaud said while sliding the blanket off his upper body. Yai blushed heavily, seeing Chaud's toned chest. She stared until Chaud had put the large ice pack on his burns, wincing and grunting, and covered himself back up a little.

"So," she spoke, looking away a little and scratching her head. "What do you want me to do now?"

"That's up to you. I think I'll take a nap now, I'm starting to fall asleep again," Chaud replied, yawning a little.

"How long have you been up?" Yai inquired, curious.

"About forty-five minutes," Chaud laughed a little. Yai giggled.

"Is it… o-okay if I s-stay here?" Yai requested, her face flushed cherry-red. Chaud yawned once again.

"Sure," was all he said, before nodding off slowly to sleep. Yai just sat in the chair next to his bed, a grin on her face, and her hand in his hair, rubbing his head as he slept.

"_I wonder if he's starting to like me?" _she hoped. _"I mean, he usually wants to avoid me and the others, and the way he acted yesterday, that compassionate hug…"_

Yai found herself slowly falling asleep at his bedside. She lay her head down on the seemingly cloud-like pillow, shared by Chaud.

**-END CHAPTER-**

---

**Yeah. Sorry for not updating yesterday. My bad. I was kinda… too exhausted to walk and I kinda slept for about 18 of the 24 hours of yesterday. Anyway, I'll make up for it with a second chapter today!**

**Next one will have a plot-twist, and not a bad one, but a good one! :)**

**Love,**

**-0Zero0**

**P.S.: Please Review if you like this story! I need criticism and input!**


	9. A Hostile's Visit

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 9: A Hostile's Visit**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

"Burnerman, you have failed me once again," Shademan spoke darkly. "I know you can do better. I've received word that Chaud Blaze was hospitalized thanks to you, and for that, I will be rewarding you with a Dark-Chip."

"Thank you, my Lord," Burnerman told his master. A Dark Chip appeared before the Darkloid, who lifted his hand and snatched it, storing it away.

"Your next mission is to delete Protoman, who has been spotted around Beach Street. With Chaud hospitalized, it may limit his abilities, and because of his current state, Lan Hikari is the only Net Saver left in DenTech city."

"I understand, my Lord," Burnerman concluded the meeting, logging out of the system to head to Beach Street.

**-At The Beach Street Hospital-**

Yai was the first of the two to wake up, but she immediately noticed that Chaud had wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and stared into him. His breathing was slow and steady, meaning he was still asleep, or a very good actor. She turned her head slightly to the right and examined the clock. The time was now 12:14PM.

She turned her head back to where it was, but found Chaud's eyes open wide and a very subtle smile on his face. He stared at Yai slightly as her smile changed to a surprised look.

"Oh. Good morning," she said warmly, sitting up and stretching.

"Good afternoon," he replied, sitting up himself and yawning silently, cracking his fingers then rubbing his eyes.

"That's gross!" Yai commented at his finger-cracking, still smiling a little. Chaud decided to tease her by cracking them more. "Stop it!"

Yai covered her ears and buried her head into her chest. Chaud chuckled inwardly and stripped the blankets away. He stood up and headed for the washroom at the other end of the room. He stepped inside and closed the door. After about forty-five seconds, the sink began to run, then stop, then the door opened and Chaud stepped out.

Yai blushed at his sight, looking away desperately to hide her blush. Chaud sat back down on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the call of his Net Navi.

"Chaud, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" he demanded, grabbing his PET from the nightstand and bringing it into view.

"Burnerman is back."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and he's on Beach Street."

"Are you jacked in?" he asked his Navi.

"Yeah. He's headed this way."

**-Cyberworld-**

"Well hello, Protoman. Nice of you to show up," Burnerman said lowly.

"Yeah, well, you aren't going to get away this time," Protoman replied.

"Very weak words. Let's start this off crispy and end you burnt!"

The Darkloid charged toward Protoman like a stallion. The Net Navi barely avoided the attack and produced his sword, waiting for his opponent to return. As soon as Burnerman turned around, Protoman jumped out of his way, but held his sword out and attempted to clothesline the Darkloid. His sword was just smacked out of the way.

"Chaud, I need a Yo-Yo and an Aqua Sword Chip now," Protoman demanded.

"I have them right here," Chaud answered, taking the two Battle Chips from his folder and inserting and downloading them into the PET.

Protoman Shot his Yo-Yo across the ground and hooked it onto a nearby pole, sending him swinging around and barely avoiding Burnerman's tackle. Burnerman turned widely and head towards Protoman's general direction. The Net Navi kick off the wall of a building, propelling himself towards the Darkloid at a quicker rate. As he approached the ground, he kicked off the ground, but with the sword materialized and being within range, he slashed, sending a high-speed jet of water at Burnerman. The corrupt Navi tumbled back and fell over in pain. Slowly, he stood back up.

"Good move, but you'll need more than that to put me out!" Burnerman taunted.

"Laser Blast, High Cannon, Mega Cannon, Battle Chips in! Triple download!" Chaud yelled.

"Zeta Cannon!" Protoman yelled, the five barrelled weapon materializing on his hands, and taking his aim at the Darkloid. Firing the weapon, Burnerman was too slow to get out of the way of the bright, large projectile. The high-powered laser ploughed into him, tearing a hole through his chest and causing him to fall backwards.

The Darkloid picked himself up and smirked.

"If I can't burn you here, then I guess I'll have to do it somewhere else," he laughed, before disappearing from the Cyberworld completely. Protoman groaned, then logged out.

**-Real World-**

"Where did he go?" asked Yai. Suddenly the ground shook violently, and the sky outside the window turned orange, the walls changing to a rainbow colour.

"I think that answers your question," Chaud replied. "Yai, go hide somewhere!"

Yai nodded and ran into the corner of the room, moving a large dresser out of the way with Chaud's help, and hiding behind it, before Chaud pushed it back at a diagonal angle so Yai could still have some room to breathe.

Burnerman reappeared inside the hospital room with a large smirk on his face.

"But how!? There's a massive hole going right through your stomach!" Chaud screamed, astonished.

"Come on. You know me; I don't go down THAT easily," Burnerman answered, still smirking. Chaud frowned angrily, and began loading Battle Chips into his PET. Finally, he produced the Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip in! Begin Crossfusion!"

A bright light soon overtook the room, before darkening and revealing the Crossfused Protoman.

"Nice trick, but mine's better!" Burnerman taunted. "Dark Chip activate!"

A deep purple veil of light appeared, a menacing face along with it, shrouding Burnerman, who laughed insanely, his eyes turning completely pale and his back arching. The Dark Aura soon faded, revealing a much more evil Darkloid behind, a grin covering his face.

"Chaud, get out of the hospital so no one else gets hurt before you start fighting," Protoman said inwardly to Chaud. His NetOP nodded and ran towards to window, jumping from it and falling two stories to the ground below. He jumped down once more, this time to the beach, his opponent not far behind.

"Why are you running?" Burnerman asked, raising his hand. "Things haven't even started cooking up yet!" _(__**A/N:**__ Oh my God, writing these stupid burning/fire related puns is painful for me, but that's what he does in the Anime, and I want people to be in-character, so it's necessary; I'm sorry.)_

His hand retracted, replaced by a blue flame. He yelled, shooting a large jet towards Protoman. The crimson Net Navi quickly rolled to the side, narrowly escaping his attack.

"Aqua Tower Battle Chip in! Download!" Chaud yelled. He quickly ran at the Darkloid, jumping several feet in the air, looking up and seeing exactly what he wanted to. He slammed down a few feet from Burnerman. His opponent smirked further and punched Protoman straight in the face, sending him sliding along the sandy shoreline, but it was too late. The Aqua Tower was already used, the pillar of water now springing up directly below Burnerman, causing him fly acrobatically upwards, smacking into the rounded wall of the Dimensional Area, propelling him once more to the ground with an electrical shock.

When the dust cleared, Protoman was once again on his feet, panting and gripping the side of his face. He approached the downed Burnerman, producing his Cybersword.

"Looks like you're toast," Chaud taunted, hoping to get a reaction. "That's what you get for using a Dark Chip."

"That's what you think!" replied Burnerman, who now did a backwards somersault back onto his feet. He was panting heavily and smiling. "I must say, I'm impressed by your well placed attack, but that was only luck."

"That's where you're wrong. I learned about the effects of touching a Dimensional Area a while back when I saw Lan run at one when he was chasing you!"

"Ah yes. I remember that. But enough talk. It's time to get this show on the road!" Burnerman jumped, sailing backwards into Chaud's hospital room. All Chaud heard after was Yai's screaming. The Darkloid emerged seconds later with the blonde in his hands. "Time to get down to business. Either you destroy your PET with Protoman in it, or the girl gets it!"

"You coward! Let her go!" Chaud screamed threateningly.

"Or else what? Just do as I say!"

"Chaud, please help me!" Yai pleaded, crying.

"I'm not going to do as you say, you piece of garbage!"

"That's a shame," Burnerman said finally, producing a large blue flame from his right hand. He began to laugh.

"Now Chaud!" Protoman yelled within the Crossfused form. Chaud looked on angrily.

"Variable Sword and Area Steal, Battle Chips in! Download!" he yelled, the sword materializing without delay and disappearing from all sight. Burnerman held Yai out triumphantly over the end of the broken wall, two stories now the only thing between the girl and likely death. He held his right hand back, readying it to be thrust into the blonde in front of him. All he could do was let a gasp of death and a look of horror cross his face. The Crossfused Chaud had reappeared behind Burnerman, slashing his sword upwards and cutting through the Darkloid, splitting him apart into two symmetrical halves. His data began to break up, fragments flying away.

"_Burnerman deleted."_

Chaud once again summoned an Area Steal, this time reappearing in midair and catching the falling Yai. He landed safely on the ground, the girl huddled in his arms for safety.

Slowly, she looked up from Chaud's shoulder and saw him looking back down at her. She stared into his eyes, seeing a look of inner turmoil. She blinked slowly, still looking at him dreamily. Chaud just looked into her eyes like she was, only finding gratitude and love.

"_Oh God,"_ Chaud thought to himself. _"I can't remember the time I was last this confused. I mean, I don't even know if I like her… the way she so obviously does to me… I guess I just… have to let her take control of this situation."_

Yai now saw a slight of submission in his eyes. She took this opportunity like anyone else would. She slowly brought herself closer to Chaud. He followed her lead, knowing this is probably what she has wanted for a long time. They slowly closed their eyes, along with the gap between their lips, meeting in their first, blissful, passionate kiss. Both of their hearts racing, Chaud's heart began to melt to hers, feelings he has never experienced now arising. He brought on his hands around her waist and leaving the other around her shoulders. Yai felt her lips tingling with this action. She trembled slightly at the sensation, and melted against him completely. Doing similarly to Chaud, both of her hands moved to cling herself tightly to him.

The Dimensional Area peeled away, revealing the blue sky. Chaud's Crossfusion deteriorated, leaving him once again shirtless, but the bandages missing. They slowly separated their lips, once again looking into each other's eyes. Reality slowly set back in, and Chaud immediately let go of Yai. He stood up, looking down at the wrinkled, discoloured burns on his chest. He yelled loudly, once again in extreme pain from his injury.

Doctor Cain raced from the hospital and took Chaud, helping back into the hospital. Yai followed behind.

**-END CHAPTER-**

---

**Well, there you go. One more chapter down. Next chapter will begin to tie into the previous story a lot more, as the relationship between Chaud and Yai was already present, along with the character of Doctor Cain.**

**I'm also proud of myself for not making their kiss as cliché and cheesy as they were in the last story :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR LOVE IT :D**

**-0Zero0**


	10. A Little Bit of Peace Would Be Nice

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 10: A Little Bit of Peace Would Be Nice**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

After another long, strenuous conversation with Famous, even with the events that took place earlier, Chaud was still deemed to be currently unfit to handle Net Saver missions, once again frustrating him. Yai was sitting by his bedside; now knowing that he had feelings for her made her want to stay all the more.

"I just don't understand," he began. "I was able to fully DELETE a dangerous Darkloid today, and I'm still not allowed to go on missions."

"At least you get to spend more time with me now," Yai told him, smiling. "You should know that I'm worried sick about you whenever you're on one of your missions."

Chaud looked at her and smiled slightly. She was right, and Chaud knew it. He reached over and pressed the button on the nightstand to call for a nurse. Soon after, Sophie came through the door with a warm smile on her face.

"What can I get you?" she asked politely.

"Can you please get me an ice pack and a strawberry milk for my good friend?" he demanded, turning and smiling at Yai, who blushed.

"Of course. I will be right back," she said, turning and walking out the door.

"You didn't have to do that," Yai told him, a smile still on her face. "Don't you have to pay for extra stuff for visitors?"

"Don't worry about it, you've had a rough day."

She smiled, leaning over and gave him a hug, which he returned gratefully. She kissed him on the cheek before sitting back up straight to see the blushing Net Saver. She giggled slightly at his expression. Sophie walked back in the room with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and a large carton of strawberry milk.

"Thank you!" the two adolescents rang in unison. Sophie smiled brightly and bowed before leaving the room once again. Yai opened the carton and offered some to Chaud. He nodded, slowly taking the carton and taking a small sip. He blank very slowly, handing it back to Yai.

"It's good, right?" she questioned, looking at him lick his lips slightly.

"I can see why you drink so much of this," he replied, making her giggle slightly. Just then, the door opened, catching the attention of the two.

Maylu, followed by Tory, followed by Lan, follow by Dex, all filed into the room, surprising Yai. Chaud's smile faded, his expression now emotionless. He placed the ice pack onto his chest, grunting quietly.

"Hey Chaud," Lan spoke first.

"Hey Lan," Chaud answered. "What are you all doing here?"

"Glyde sent me an email earlier," Maylu answered.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Yai," Glyde said from his PET.

"And the word spread?" Yai asked, hoping she was right. Maylu nodded.

"I told Lan," she said.

"And I told Tory and Dex," Lan answered.

"Hey Yai," Dex began. "Why were you here before all of us? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"What!?" Yai asked, pretending to be outraged, but doing a great acting job.

"I was only kidding! No reason to flip out!"

"So I heard about what happened," Tory said. "That's a bummer, especially about the missions."

"I know," Chaud spoke. "It's a let down, but at least now I can focus on other things for a few days."

"Don't worry, Chaud," Lan assured. "You'll be back in action soon enough. But until then, I'll work twice as hard for the both of us!"

"Thanks, Lan."

"Lan, you have an urgent call," Megaman told from his PET.

"Excuse me for a minute," Lan said, leaving the room and closing the door. Chaud stood up, the ice pack sliding off his stomach, and motioned everyone away from the area near the door. He stood with his back against the door, making sure nobody knew about Lan's Net Saver call. Chaud could, unfortunately, hear through the door, and heard what Lan's next mission was. His eyes widened and he stood away from the door, walking back to the bed and getting in. Lan re-entered the room.

"Sorry about that," he told, his voice a little shaky.

"Well, I think we should go now," Maylu said finally.

"Bye Chaud, feel better soon," Tory bid farewell.

"Thanks."

"Bye," Dex said as he left.

"I'll see you later," Lan told, now leaving the room as well.

"Bye Chaud, feel better," Maylu said, walking out of the room, leaving Yai and Chaud alone again.

"Well," she began, taking a drink of her strawberry milk. "I think I should be going too."

"Okay," Chaud responded with slight disappointment.

"I'll come back and visit a little later, okay?" she asked, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. They soon separated, giving each other a dreamy look.

"Okay," he replied after a long pause. Yai smiled, poking him on the nose with a large smile. She turned and walked of the room waving to him. Chaud smiled back and waved. He let out a large sigh.

"Protoman?"

"Yeah Chaud?"

"Find out as much as you can about Bass' current condition and set up a direct link from my PET to Lan's without him knowing. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure."

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Protoman returned into his PET, a new icon, a picture of Megaman's head, appearing on the PET's screen.

"Chaud, the link is set up and I have new information about Bass."

"Thank you, Protoman," he responded, selecting the new icon and opening the link. Megaman flashed onto his screen, a smaller screen to his left with a live image of Lan on it, both unaware of the link. The Navi was just finishing his sentence when Lan started to speak.

"Okay, Megaman, if Bass manages to get you eating the floor," he began to speak, holding up a Battle Chip. "I'll send you a Variable Sword so you can make a come-back!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Megaman spoke. "I'm still a little nervous, thought."

Right here, Chaud closed the link, returning him to the PET's homepage.

"I'll have to check back later, they're only preparing right now," he said with a sigh.

"Chaud, I also found out that Bass has been resurrected, but his new form is exponentially stronger than he was before. He actually obliterated an entire Cybercity in Netopia _(__**A/N:**__ My knowledge isn't only limited to the Anime; I've finished the first 4 games and I'm more than half done the fifth. For those of you who don't know, Netopia is the Battle Network version of America)_. I'm going back on the net to see if I can find out anything else."

"This isn't good," said Chaud, selecting the link once again. "I have to notify them now about this- Wait, what's going on?"

The PET screen only flashed: "Connecting to PET (3%)".

"This REALLY isn't good. At this rate, Lan and Megaman may not get the information in time!"

With this, Chaud put his PET down and picked up his laptop, opening the email program to check and see if BlazeQuest had any more clients to take care of while he waited.

**-About Half An Hour Later-**

"Finally, the link is reconnected," Chaud sighed when his PET finally beeped. Immediately, the screen showed Megaman inside an old, run-down network.

"And be careful!" Lan said commandingly.

"Don't worry about me, Lan! I'll be fine," Megaman assured his NetOP.

"_I have to tell them before Bass shows up!"_

"Don't let your guard down!" Chaud commanded, making a window remotely appear on Lan's PET "We don't know what he's capable of."

"CHAUD!?" Megaman and Lan jumped with surprise.

"Lan," Chaud began. "Don't get over-confident; his programming has advanced immensely since your last encounter with him!"

"By how much?" asked Lan, gulping nervously.

"It's not known for sure. Like I said before, he's advanced drastically."

"So, you've finally decided to show."

"Listen, you have to- Wait, what's going on? Lan, can you hear me? Lan!?" Chaud pleaded as the screen on his PET began to display only static. Chaud groaned, throwing his PET to the nightstand and slamming his head back onto the pillows below. "I've never felt more useless in a situation like this!"

**-Elsewhere, In The Cyberworld-**

The Lord to the Darkloids sat atop his throne, his head resting on his hand. The floor of his palace began to change, the hexagonal panels changing to a screen, displaying the Mysterious Man.

"Shademan," he began. "I have a new task for you."

"What is it, my master?" he asked, obligated to obey him.

"The two famous Net Savers, Chaud Blaze and Lan Hikari, can no longer stand in our way. For the longest time, we have only been targeting Megaman, but I have realized that we have to take a new approach to the whole situation."

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"Since their Navis are the ones who always seem to foil our plans, we will need to incapacitate their NetOps, even if it means killing them. Without their NetOps, they are useless, meaning they will be unable to defeat us. Do you understand?"

"So, we're going to have to kill Lan and Chaud?"

"Yes, Shademan. Once they're gone, we'll be able to corrupt their Navis, meaning we will two more extremely powerful Darkloids on our side. There will be no stopping us."

"Sir, when do you want me to start this operation?"

"Don't worry about that now. We won't be starting until I tell you the time is right. For now, I need you to get your four best Darkloids together; the ones who posed the greatest threat to Megaman and Protoman, and I need you to upgrade them. If the Darkloids you need have been deleted, I will send you the backup files for the ones you need. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I want you to report back to me in five days at the latest, telling me who you have chosen. We will have to carry this out soon."

"Yes sir. I will do so, and I think I have the right Darkloids in mind," concluded Shademan, a very toothy grin crossing his face. The floor slowly changed back to normal.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**Well, I am very tired right now. It is now… 4:30AM.**

**Damn, I need to stop staying up so late XD**

**Anyway, I think you guys should review this fic. I mean, the only reviews I have are from March, and they were added during this story's sneak peek thing when I was still writing my first story. Sorry if it sounds selfish, but it's true. I know this story is getting quite a bit of views, but not as many as my old one; probably because this pairing isn't as popular or liked as LanXMaylu.**

**Anyways, I thank you anyway for reading :)  
If you didn't read, I wouldn't write.**

**Love,**

**-0Zero0**

**P.S.: I almost forgot :P The next story will most likely be called ": Opposites Attract" because Tory has an ice type Navi, and Isabella has a fire type Navi, so... yeah. It may not be the title at all, but I'm in no hurry to start it. I'd rather take my time, thank you very much. :)**


	11. Concern Builds

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 11: Concern Builds**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Things changed quite a bit within the past two days. The school day seemed to pass by longer than it usually would without Lan there. It was now recess, indoors, as it was raining outside. The group, consisting of Yai, Maylu, Dex and Tory, all moved their desks into a cluster so they could converse with one-another.

"Man, this is the second day in a row that we haven't heard from him!" Tory exclaimed, putting his desk down with the others'.

"I know," Yai agreed. "He was fine on Saturday."

"I wonder what might have happened," Maylu said with concern. She sighed loudly.

"Maybe we should all head over to his house after school," Dex suggested.

"That might SOUND like a good idea, but I'm not exactly sure Lan would want a bunch of people crowding at his house to ask one question," Tory contradicted.

"Tory's right," Maylu spoke, taking a long pause before speaking again. "I'll go see him after school."

"Okay," Yai said, moving a little closer to Maylu. She lifted her head to whisper in her ear. "That's nice of you to show concern for your crush like that."

Maylu blushed profusely. She turned to whisper to Yai.

"How did you know I like him?!"

"Well, it's a bit obvious. I mean, you always stick up for him, and you're always by his side no matter what. Also, that blush doesn't help."

"YOUR blushing doesn't help YOUR situation," Maylu whispered with a sly smile.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You like Chaud."

"What!? What makes you think that?" Yai blurted out. Maylu frantically tried to hush her friend. Dex and Tory shot them weird glance in the middle of their own little conversation. Yai just laughed sheepishly, waiting for the two to be once again distracted. The two boys shrugged and turned back toward each other. She looked back to her red-headed friend and whispered: "Why would you say that, Maylu?"

"There's definitely SOMETHING going on between you two. When we came to visit Chaud in the hospital and you were there, both of you were smiling, and I've never seen Chaud smile before at anything, even as subtly as he was. Plus you were blushing redder than your dress!"

"Okay, okay! So maybe I like him… but that's all I'm telling!"

"Good enough for me," Maylu concluded.

"You CANNOT tell anyone about this, though!"

"Yai, you know I wouldn't do that," Maylu said. "And you can't tell anyone what I told you."

"Deal."

**-In The Cyberworld-**

Roll sat alone in her computer, not going to converse with the other Navis. She sighed heavily and looked at the floor between her crossed legs, tapping the floor with her fingers. Worry drenched her face.

"_Where could Megaman be?" _she asked herself. _"It seems like an eternity since I last saw his smile… It seems longer since I've heard his voice. I hope his okay…"_

Her train of thought was stopped by footsteps coming from behind her. She say a tall gold figure stand next to her from the corner of her eye. The figure sat and cleared its throat.

"Hello, Roll," Glyde greeted the pink Navi.

"Hey Glyde," she replied, not moving her gaze from the floor panel.

"What's the matter?" he inquired.

"It's nothing."

"Then why is the floor so intriguing to you, and why aren't coming to spend time with your friends?"

Roll sighed again, closing her eyes.

"You can tell me. Your secret is safe with me," assured Glyde.

"I'm just… really worried about Megaman."

"You love him, don't you?" Glyde asked.

Roll looked at the gold knight, shocked.

"How did you…"

"I can tell by the way you look at him, and by your will to help him, Roll."

Roll took a long look at him, still slightly shocked about how knowledgeable the Navi next to her was about everything.

"Promise you won't tell the others, especially Gutsman?"

"I promise. Come join us when you're ready," he said, standing and smiling at her. He then turned and walked to the others.

"_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!"_

The bell sounded from the real world, alarming Roll slightly. She stood and jacked out back into her PET as the rest of the Navis jacked out and their NetOPs moved their desks back to where they were.

**-Real World-**

Ms. Mari stood from her desk and moved to the black board. She began to write, but many of the students continued chatting.

"_After school…"_ Maylu thought to herself. _"I hope he's okay…"_

**-END CHAPTER-**

**---**

**Sorry. This chapter is way shorter that I thought it would be. Next chapter tomorrow, and I mean it :P**

**Love,**

**-0Zero0**


	12. A Great Loss

**The End Of Rivalry**

**Chapter 12: A Great Loss**

I do NOT own any of the characters (except Isabella) or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

This is a big one, guys :)

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

The bell chimed loudly, signalling the children to get up from their desks, and go home. Maylu, Yai, Dex and Tory were the first ones in the hall, all eager to return home, and eager to find the cause of Lan's absence. They all said nothing as they separated and went to their lockers, gathering what homework had to be done. Outside, they all met by the gate and started walking.

"Dex, Tory," Yai spoke first. "Since Maylu isn't able to hang with us right now, how about we meet up on my homepage, and from there, we can go to NetCity Square?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tory said cheerfully. Dex nodded with a slight smile.

They all split their separate ways once again, each heading home. Maylu walked straight to her house and ran upstairs to her room. She walked up to her PC and placed her PET in the dock. Opening her bag, she grabbed her pencil case, a notebook and a textbook. The screen on her PET came to life.

"Maylu, aren't you supposed to go see Lan?" Roll asked, slightly confused.

"I just have a little bit of homework left to do, and then I'll go," she replied. She opened her books and took out a ballpoint pen, before a sudden urge to look out her window hit her. She sighed and stood going over to the window. What she saw took her breath away.

Lan was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. His eyes were filled with tears. Maylu was now very concerned.

_"Friends are more important than homework. Screw this; I'm going over there RIGHT NOW!"_

She walked out of her room, swiftly grabbing her PET on the way.

---

Dex kept walking until he reached Higsby's shop. The bells above the door rang at his entry, alerting the man at the desk.

"Oh hiya Dex!" he chimed warmly. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Higsby," Dex greeted back. "Do you have any High-Canons in stock?"

"Hmmm..." the frazzled man looked through the stock listing on his computer. He pressed a few keys before looking up from the screen. "I'm sorry, Dex. I can't say I do. I've ordered one through another shop, but it could take up to three days, since the chip seems to be in high demand these days."

"Okay, well... Thanks anyways," Dex spoke, slightly disappointed. He turned and walked out of the store.

Yai dropped her school bag by her laptop, unstrapped her PET from her waist, and pointed the inferred transmitter towards the jack in port. She pressed a button and transmitted Glyde over to her PC.

"Glyde, can you download my homework files for me?" she demanded semi-politely.

"Of course, one moment," the golden Navi replied. A stream of data flowed through his eyes and in an instant, the files appeared on the monitor.

"Thank you, Glyde."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Miss Yai, is it alright if I go take a head-start and see if the others are here yet?"

"I don't see why not," Yai replied as she opened one of the files and began typing. Glyde smiled slightly and sent himself over to his homepage. Upon reaching the ground, he quickly scanned his surroundings. His eyes quickly fell upon a Navi donning an aqua-green parka.

"Glad to see you could make it, Iceman," the tall Navi greeted. Iceman turned and smiled.

"Hey Glyde," he began. "I guess Gutsman isn't here yet?"

"Apparently not. I hope he isn't going to be too late."

Just as he spoke, a yellow beam of light crashed to the Cyberfloor, a bulky Navi appearing soon after.

"Guts, sorry I'm late," he spoke softly. "Dex had to go to Higsby's."

"That's okay," Iceman responded.

"I think we should head over to NetCity Square now," Glyde suggested. The other two Navi's nodded their heads, before streaming out of the area in a flash of light.

The three Net Navis all touched down in the Square. Around them were countless shops and a few statues of heroic Navis. Many NetDealers set up their counters among the stoors. Large billboards blared their advertisements, making the crowded area very noisy. On their way to the local Navi Customizer Part store, the three Navis noticed a familiar Navi walking away from them.

"Guts, hey!" Gutsman called out. "That's Protoman."

"I say, I think we should go see what he's up to," Glyde thought out loud.

"I think we should too," Iceman agreed. "Hey Protoman!"

Protoman stopped and turned his head to see who the source of the sound was. Upon seeing Iceman, Glyde and Gutsman, he turned completely to face them. The three Navis ran towards their red ally.

"What are you up to?" Iceman asked.

"Just business," he explained. "Chaud's father needed me to pick up some documents from one of our clients."

"Oh."

"Speaking of business…" Protoman spoke once again. "Iceman, aren't you supposed to be helping Tory's dad out at the waterworks?"

"Oh shoot," the short Navi's eyes widened. "Sorry guys, I have to go now."

"Guts, bye!" Gutsman said.

"See you tomorrow," Glyde bade farewell. Iceman waved and logged out, returning to his PET. "By the way, Protoman, have you heard from Megaman in the past few days? Or Lan for that matter?"

"You'll find out about that later…" Protoman frowned, before abruptly logging out to avoid any further interaction. Glyde was now extremely confused and slightly worried at this point. Gutsman scratched his head, before perking up completely at the sound of his NetOP's voice.

"Gutsman, we have to go. Chisao's here, and remember I told him he could use you to NetBattle at the arcade."

"Okay Dex, Guts," he turned to Glyde. "Bye Glyde."

_Gutsman logging out._

Glyde sighed. He looked up and converted himself into a beam of golden light, transferring himself home.

---

Yai shut her laptop and sighed with relief.

"Glad that's over with," she breathed. Her PET suddenly came to life, Glyde appearing in the blink of an eye. "Back so early?"

"The others had to leave."

"Oh."

"I did run into Protoman. We asked if he knew about Lan and Megaman."

"And…?"

"He certainly knows something, but he said nothing, except that we'll find out later. He said it in a rather grim tone as well."

"Hmmm…" Yai stood from her desk and strapped her PET to her waist. After a long pause she spoke again. "Glyde, we're going to see Maylu."

The blonde slipped out of door quickly, walking down her long driveway. Past the numerous animal shaped hedges, she came to the gates of her mansion. The guard quickly walked to the middle of the gates, opening the door for the young girl. She quickly thanked the butler as she walked. After walking across the street, she saw a figure in the distance. It was the silhouette of a young woman wiping her face with her sleeve. Yai quickened her pace towards the woman. When she was close enough for her eyes to focus on the face, she saw Maylu with tears in her eyes, her head down. The blonde-haired girl was now sprinting towards her best friend.

"Maylu! Are you okay?"

Maylu looked up, wiping the tears away with her arm. She gently hugged Yai, and motioned her to follow. Maylu led Yai back to her house, where she quickly opened the door and walked to the kitchen. The sound of a running sink was heard for a moment, before Maylu emerged into the living room. Yai sat down on the loveseat, and Maylu on the couch. The redhead downed the glass faster than one could blink. She pulled a tissue from the box on the coffee table and blew her nose.

"Megaman is gone," were the only words she spoke before her tears took her eyes over once more.

"What?!" Yai gasped loudly, in complete shock. The young girl's thoughts were running a mile a minute, trying to comprehend what her friend told her.

"Lan went off to fight Bass without telling us. They were evenly matched, and they... they ended up deleting each other."

Maylu completely broke down in tears.

"A-and the worst part... the worst part is that he l-left a message for Roll... confessing his love for her, Yai!"

"And... now he's gone..."

---

"Chisao, Guts has an email for Dex," Gutsman announced to his temporary NetOP. Chisao handed the PET over to his brother. Dex opened his inbox and read the email. His jaw dropped and he fell to his knees on the sidewalk.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, attracting attention from many nearby pedestrians.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

Dex held the PET out to Chisao, his teeth gritted and his arm over his eyes. Chisao took the PET from his trembling older brother, now worried and oddly curious. The child read over the email once, then twice, then a third time. The sound of the PET hitting the asphalt echoed in the street.

"No..."

Dex broke down.

"MEGAMAN'S CAN'T BE DELETED!" Dex yelled, now wallowing.

---

The phone on the wall rang loudly throughout the house. Tory picked himself up from his desk, intertwining the pages of his textbook and notebook. He quickly looked at the caller ID screen, seeing Maylu's name on the display. With the press of a button, the call was connected and the video phone's screen came to life.

"Tory," Maylu said sadly. Tears were still running down her puffy red cheeks.

"Maylu?! What happened?!" Tory practically screamed at the sight of her crying.

"Tory, I have bad news. It's about Megaman... he's... gone."

Tory's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened, the utter horror causing him to hang up the phone walk back to his desk. He sat down and swiped the books off the desk, laying his head in his arms. On the floor, his notebook crashed and opened, revealing love-hearts and the name Isabella littering the page instead of biology notes.

---

"Sir, there are some people here to see."

"Send them in."

Maylu and Yai followed the butler to the living room, where they saw Chaud lying on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Chaud..." Yai breathed. The boy looked over at the two girls before him. He sat up.

"You okay?" he asked, some concern showing in his voice.

"It's about Megaman..." Maylu began. "He's..."

"I know."

"What? How?" the two girls asked simultaneously.

"I was able to set up a link from my PET to Lan's. The link went offline, but somewhere halfway through their fight, the link came back to life. I sent Protoman in, to get a closer look at the fight," he stood up and walked over to a nearby patio door. "Soon after, they used a combination of all the elements to create a massive explosion. Right before the explosion occurred, though, I sent Protoman an Invis3 Chip, Area Steal, and Barrier. I had Protoman cling to Megaman and use the Barrier. However, it only withstood approximately one eighth of the blast, and we were soon seperated."

"Didn't you look for him?"

"Believe me, I did. There were no energy readings on Protoman's scanners."

The room grew silent.

"Yai, I think we should go..." Maylu said finally.

"Yes, it's getting late," Chaud agreed. The two turned to leave the room, but Chaud spoke up once more.

"Yai, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course," she responded. "Maylu, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay," she agreed, sniffling. She turned and left the room. Yai quickly closed the door and smiled slyly. Chaud moved over, giving her room to sit. As soon as she came into contact with the cushion, he had her in a warm embrace.

"You okay?" he asked caringly. Yai nodded into him so he could feel her answer. The stayed like this for a good five minutes before Chaud remembered that Maylu was still waiting outside.

"Yai, I think you should go. Maylu's still waiting," he told her. She put on a fake frown and crossed her arms, pouting. Chaud just smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Yai just pulled him in again and kissed him full out on the lips. She released him and stood up, waving as she left the room.

---

"Hey Yai, what took so long?" Maylu asked, seeing her friend walk out of the front door. "And why are you blushing?"

"Nothing happened..." Yai said, quite obviously lying. Maylu just burst out laughing as they got into the back of Yai's yellow limousine. The vehicle sped off into the distance.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**---**

**Wow. It was over six weeks ago when I said the next chapter would be up tomorrow. I'm actually so sorry. Oh my god. I think I'm an idiot.**

**Truth be told, I was gone for six weeks, excluding a few days here and there, and right before I left, I was struck with horrible writer's block, so I couldn't continue, even though I desperately wanted to. :'(**

**But it's okay; I'm back on track and ready to finish this story! :D**

**I will also begin writing a new story, a Star Force story called "The Return of the End", and it will feature the pairings: GeoxLuna and One-Sided SoniaxGeo.**

**Again, I'm sorry about my lack of updating.**

**Love,  
-0Zero0**


	13. Announcement

**Announcement**

July 13th 2013

Hello everyone!

This is just a notification to let you know that the follow-up to Killing Loneliness is now readable! It is titled "Leering Lust and Careful Love," and I'm really excited about it! It's quite a lot longer than the last installment, and it's a lot more in-depth.

I'm really sorry for going against my word and post a month later than expected, but I've been busy working off tuition debts. I thank you gratuitously for your patients; I hope that it at least makes for the wait.

Keep in mind that this is a **LEMON FIC**, meaning that it contains sexual content and is only appropriate for mature readers, 18 years and older... or, you know, you can read it anyway; I never followed that rule when I was younger. Just remember to read it when no one else is home, and to clear your browsing history afterwards, haha! :P ;)

Don't forget to read and review, positive or negative; and to follow me on Twitter, at 0Zero0x. I follow back, and read every tweet/DM I get. I am also available to beta read your stories, so let me know if you're interested!

Thank you once again for everything; I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Love,

-0ZERO0


End file.
